


Real Love

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, AvaLance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, please just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: An alternative take on Sara and Ava’s coversation in 3x17.





	Real Love

I don’t own Legends Of Tomorrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“There is no me to love.”

Ava’s cold words cut through Sara like a knife.

A knife tearing directly through her heart.

She watches helplessly as Ava turns away from her.

No. 

Not this time.

She is not just going to let Ava walk away from her this time. Sara decides, immediately racing to Ava’s side the minute her mind is made up. 

“Ava no. I’m not letting you walk away this time. Not again. I love you.” Sara speaks firmly, her eyes brimming with both sad and angry tears.

“How!” Ava snaps at her.

“How can you love me Sara? I’m a clone. I’m not real. You can’t possibly love me.” Ava retorts, feeling tears of her own fill up in her eyes.

Are they even real tears? She wonders to herself momentarily.

Of course they’re not. They’re manufactured just like everything else about her.

“But I do love you Ava! I don’t care about everything else. Nothing else matters!”

“How can you say that?” Ava shakes her head at Sara.

“Because it’s true; I love you Ava Sharpe and nothing is going to change that.” Sara speaks firmly.

“I’m not even real, Sara...”

“Stop. Stop saying that.”

“I have to...”

“No, no you don’t.”

“Yes I do! I’m not real and I have to keep saying that because that’s the truth. Sara, I love you to. I love you so much but I can’t. I can’t truly be in love with you because I’m not real.” Ava whispers, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“That was real.” Sara whispers.

“What?” Ava sniffs.

“You telling me that you love me to. That was real. No one forced you to say that, no one programmed the feelings you have for me. You just told me you loved me to because that’s how you really felt because your love for me is real.” Sara moves closer to Ava, entwining her fingers with Ava’s.

“Our love is real. That’s all that matters now. Nothing else. We love each other here and now and that is real. It’s real and it’s pure and no one can take that away from us.” Sara practically shouts at Ava.

“I love you Ava. I need you.” Sara says after a moment.

“You make me a better person.” She admits truthfully.

“Sara...” Ava begins to shake her head at her again. 

“We can help each other, Ava. We can just be there for each other and maybe, we can get through this. It’s going to be hard, yes. It’s going to be so so hard but, I believe that, maybe, if we’re together. We can make it.” Sara shrugs as she moves closer to Ava, squeezing her hands 

“We can somehow make our own version of okay.” Sara says softly, waiting for a response from Ava.

Ava releases Sara’s hands.

But, before Sara’s heart breaks all over again, Ava rests her hands against Sara’s cheeks, tilting her head upwards slightly.

“You make me so happy, Sara.” Ava whispers, wiping away Sara’s tears.

“I love you Sara Lance. I mean that. I love you. My love for you is real.” Ava murmurs as she rests her forehead against Sara’s.

“That’s because our love is and will always be real, Ava.” Sara replies softly which is when Ava kisses her, softly but deeply, pouring everything she just can’t put into words right now into the kiss she gives her.

The woman she loves and the woman who loves her.

“I love you Sara Lance.” Ava whispers when she eventually pulls away.

“I love you Ava Sharpe.” Sara looks up at Ava.

“I always will.” Ava continues, the two women staring at each other before engulfing one another in a tight embrace.

They hold one another as they both cry, sinking to the floor as they do until they’re both sitting with their backs against a wall, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Never wanting to let go.

 

They hold onto each other for what seems like hours.

Eventually their tears dry and they’re just holding onto one another.

Both listening intently to one another’s heartbeats.

A constant reminder that they’re in each other’s arms and that they love each other. 

Ava’s heart belongs to Sara and Sara’s heart belongs to Ava.

As it should be.

Countless more hours pass and they just hold on to one another.

Both Sara and Ava wondering if it is possible for them to find their own version of okay.

Maybe they will, maybe they won’t.

But this.

This is a hopeful start.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit it, I am a hardcore Avalance shipper. I need them to get back together!!! They’re such a healthy and wonderful couple and honestly, they’re currently my favourite pairing in the Arrowverse. I really hope things will work out for Sara & Ava. I just want them to be happy. I don’t want this to turn out like The 100 did. Thanks so much for reading my Avalance story :)


End file.
